every scene you ever thought of
by exceedingly
Summary: Tori happens to be wearing shorts the next day, and Jade thinks that she's justifiably distracted, because she's taken to occasionally superimposing Beck's face onto Tori's body and pretending like it's a completely normal thing to do during class. Beck/Jade.


**every scene you ever thought of**

Victorious | PG13 | Jade West/Beck Oliver

This contains: discussion of teenage sexuality and how hot Beck is when he wears a dress. So, basically, most things you need from a story about a kids' show.

Beck says no the first time she asks him.

Actually, Beck says, "What? No way," in a tone which probably means something more along the lines of _what's wrong with you? _except Beck knows her well enough that he never asks her things like that. She frowns up at him but doesn't let go of his hand, scraping her fingernails against his palm lightly.

"You did it for _Tori_," she says.

"In an entirely different context," he shoots back.

Jade has no leg to stand on, but she's never been one to give up when she wants something. It's kind of how she got someone like Beck to begin with.

"We're probably the same size," she says, raising her eyebrows at him and smirking.

"I have my reputation to consider, though." They're stopped at his locker, now, and he looks down at her with half-amused eyes. "I'm afraid that you would laugh and then, like, take pictures and sell them on the internet."

"Like anyone would buy them," she says, smirk turning quickly into a scowl, even though she saw him when he was pretending to be Tori. She would totally buy pictures of that, even if it translates really weird in her brain, because she really does hate Tori. It's just that sometimes a big chunk of that hatred is because Tori's kind of obnoxiously hot and not just because she's obnoxious.

Beck leans down to kiss her, just on the corner of her mouth, before letting go of her hand to pat her on the shoulder.

"I like pants," he says firmly.

She wants to say something along the lines of: _well, I like you better without them_, but they've not actually done much of anything involving nudity, despite the occasional rumor about her. . .tendencies. They've mostly just made out and held hands and done a whole lot of sexy over-the-clothes touching. Jade's not sure which one of them is holding out more, but she _is _pretty sure that if Beck put on a dress for her, she'd probably do something desperate of the ripping all her clothes off and throwing herself at him variety.

Instead of any of that, she says, "Boring, you're _boring_," without much heat.

"Well, one of us has to be," he says, face hidden in his locker, and it's such a Beck compliment that she lets him slide their fingers together again when the bell rings for them to go to lunch.

/

Tori happens to be wearing shorts the next day, and Jade thinks that she's justifiably distracted, because she's taken to occasionally superimposing Beck's face onto Tori's body and pretending like it's a completely normal thing to do during class. All day, Tori keeps giving her suspicious looks like maybe Jade is plotting to kill her or something. Which isn't without precedent, so Jade is especially mean to her, just to be sure she doesn't think anything's out of the ordinary.

After the final bell rings, Beck catches her at the front door and says, "Tori thinks you're going to show up at her house with a machete tonight."

"That Tori," Jade says, "always coming up with the craziest stories."

"I think," Beck continues, "that you were just staring at her legs."

"I think," she says, "that maybe I'm showing up at the wrong person's house with a machete tonight."

He slides an arm around her and pulls her closer, lips close to her ear when he says, "You know I love it when you threaten my life, but we're going to talk about this later."

". . .after the shark attack special?" she asks, hopefully. She's had it tivo'd for awhile, so they could bond together over stupid beach goers and awesome sea creatures.

"After the shark attack special," he says, and Jade thinks that maybe she'll be able to distract him enough with popcorn and funny reenactments of people losing their arms and maybe her lips that he'll just forget about this whole business with Tori's legs.

/

After the shark attack special, they watch two episodes of _Adventure Time _and then spent half an hour making out in Jade's living room. Considering the amount of time their parents don't spend supervising their actions, it's kind of funny that they're not having sex _all the time_, but they've never really been a normal couple. Beck's hot and kind of ridiculous ninja calm, and Jade's hot and probably crazy. She acknowledges this about herself, just like all the therapists did back in the day before everyone decided that antisocial and vaguely homicidal was just Jade's thing.

She's letting her fingers wander into the back pockets of his jeans when Beck says, "Talking, we're supposed to be talking."

"It's overrated," she says, into his mouth, before biting slowly at his lower lip.

"Nope," Beck says, pulling away from her. "We need to do this now, because you're _really _good at distracting me."

Jade huffs and moves further away from him, so she can lean against the arm of the sofa and not really look at him at all.

"Get on with it, then," she says, waving her hand in the air.

"Let's start with how you want me to wear a dress," Beck says, and he angles his leg to kick at her ankle, gently, "and how it relates to how you were glaring intensely at Tori's bare legs all day long."

Jade thinks about it, like she's been avoiding actually thinking about it. She doesn't think that her imagining Beck's head with whatever Tori's wearing means she's gay or something, because she's still thinking about Beck's respective boy parts and how she's very much interested in being in contact with them, but it also might lend weight to her not being totally straight either. Jade thought about stuff like that a lot more before she got together with Beck, and it always seemed kind of okay, the whole potential queerness thing. It fits the general 'fuck society' attitude that she's been cultivating, even if she refuses to wear anything rainbow on her clothing or something gross like that.

"It's possible," Jade says, slowly, "That I'm only, like, ninety percent straight."

Beck touches her knee and she leans into it, just a little.

"That's okay, you know," he says.

"I do know that," Jade says.

"And Tori?" he asks.

Jade thinks that Tori's about a hundred and twenty percent straight, probably, and what exactly does that have to do with this? And then she realizes exactly where Beck is heading. She turns abruptly to look at him.

"Oh my _god_," she says, "You think I have a crush on _Tori Vega_."

"Well," he says, "you want me to dress like her."

"I just said I wanted you to wear a dress!" Jade hits his arm once with the back of her hand. "I freaking hate Tori's shiny existence, you _know _ that. I can't help it that you two look freaky similar and it makes my brain go. . .places."

"Oh," Beck says. He spreads the fingers he already has on her knee, squeezing gently. "So you're not planning on leaving me to explore your lesbian desires?"

"No," Jade says. "At least not with Tori."

Beck laughs and pulls Jade back to him, and she goes easily. They're such a good couple that they managed to work out something that could fill up a whole teen drama plot arc in, like, two minutes. Jade appreciates that about them. She leans up to run a hand through Beck's hair and kiss him once.

She says, against his mouth, "You know, I've got a dress upstairs that would look great with your eyes," and Beck rubs a hand over her back.

"The answer's still no," he says.

Jade mentally takes _discussing feelings_ off the list of ways to get Beck to do what she wants.

/

At school the next day, Jade looks at Tori and says, "I'm not going to kill you anytime soon, so stop looking like a scared bunny rabbit."

Tori scrunches up her face in that stupid, outraged look she uses way too often around Jade, like she's somehow still surprised that Jade doesn't like her.

"I didn't sleep last night," Tori says, "because I feel like you could get past our security system."

Jade secretly thinks that's hilarious, but she just says, quietly, "I _could_," to see Tori flinch away from her and then move chairs to sit next to Robbie in the back. Rex says something snarky about her with another _Wizard of Oz _reference, and Jade leans back in her chair, smiling at the ceiling and thinking about Beck with his legs shaved and wearing Tori's sequined skirt.

When Beck walks in to sit beside her, shifting his chair closer, she smiles at him lazily and says, "The Beck in my head is really hot."

"Real Life Beck is fine with that," he says, "and hopes you two will be very happy together."

She hooks her leg around his and wonders whether her urge to get him in drag is more or less weird than the fact that she's totally been entertaining the idea of a slight pain kink.

She decides that it's less weird but keeps it to herself, deciding that holding hands is a better option, since they're in class and all.


End file.
